Monster High
by monzepelmoon
Summary: Soul has gotten sick and tiered of hiding his feelings for Maka, she's drop dead gorgeous, why can't she see that. A/N: Characters may be OOC... Also the song is an inspiration nothing else, but I included the lyrics anyway.


**Moon- chan: I was listening to this song and I thought of Soul Eater right away. **

**Shade: Do you have to explain yourself every time that you put up a story, nee-chan?**

**Moon-chan: Ummm…I guess I don't, but I like to.**

**Soul: Monzepelmoon does not own Soul Eater or the theme song from Monster High.**

**Moon-chan: Wow! Soul you're being unusually nice today, what did you do?**

**Soul: NOTHING!**

**Maka: You do realize that saying you didn't do anything like that just makes them even more suspicious. **

_Walking down a darkened hallway  
>Everybody turns to look at you<br>It's not because you're different  
>It's just because you're so scary cool<br>_

Maka and Soul walked into school and found that they were getting stared at again. 'It was probably because of the fact that she was standing next to Soul that they were looking at her too, after all he is a death scythe,' Maka thought as she clutched her books to her chest. She continued walking thinking about how she had met Soul and the thoughts that was going through her head when she met him in the music room.

_A sinister style, mystery with a smile  
>You're drop dead gorgeous, drop dead gorgeous<br>This school gives me the creeps, but when I'm with my  
>peeps<br>You can't ignore us  
>This is where the ghoul kids rule!<em>

Soul smiled easily now, he no longer growled whenever someone touched him although he still flinched though when the fan girls, that somehow kept trying to get to him through the stupid fan letters, touched him. As he walked next to Maka he noticed that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going again, he sighed as he put one of his hands gently on the small of her back a pushed her in the direction of their friends.

Maka smiled softly when she felt Soul's hand, and as she felt it she also remembered why she was always so shy around him now. He had grown up; his muscles were now completely defined. When he was in his weapon form she had to remind herself not to stare at his abs. Suddenly she was knocked none too gently out of her thoughts as Black*star shouted to the heavens about only kami knew what. "Yo, Soul," he called to the boy next to her as they got closer.

"What's up Star?"

Black*star smirked as he and Soul high fived in greeting, "You know dude that we should probably be ready for the party at Kid's tonight right?"

"Hai, I know…it may take some convincing to get Kid to let us do anything fun though."

"What party are you two talking about," Maka asked as she looked between the two boys, still very conscious of the eyes on her back. Soul glared at Black*star before he dragged Maka away to class her face completely confused.

"Gomen, Soul," Black*star shouted as Soul managed to get into the Crescent moon classroom before the bell rang.__

_Monster, Monster High Monster high  
>Monster, Monster High<br>Come on, don't be shy  
>Monster High<br>The party never dies_

Maka forgot about the mysterious party that Soul wouldn't tell her about as she buried herself into her school work. When she was in Dr. Stien's class though, she and Soul were called to the death room. When they arrived in the room where Lord Death resided, she was glomped (A/N: Moon-chan: For those of you who do not know this is a running hug, sort of like a tackle) by her father who she immediately Maka-chopped. "You wanted to see us Shikigami- sama," Maka asked as she stood in front of her princlple.

"Ah! Yes, Maka-chan I was wondering if you could help the Not class this afternoon, some of them are still not able to even resonate with their partners. Soul- kun I have something that I need to speak with you alone about."

Maka looked from Lord Death to her weapon partner before she said anything. "Sure I'll help with the Not class, sir, but is everything okay, Soul didn't do anything wrong did he," Maka asked in a panic. As she was freaking out about his welfare Soul placed his hand on her shoulder and wordlessly told that it was alright, Lord Death just wanted to talk to him. Maka nodded. "Alright, you know where to find me when you're done," she called as she walked out of the room.__

_Monster, Monster High  
>Monster High<br>Monster, Monster High  
>Freaky, chic,and fly<br>Monster High Where student bodies lie_

Soul looked at Kid's father before he spoke, "Thank you for making sure that she's distract sir. I just want to do this right." The Shikigami just smiled as he watched the young demon scythe.

"I did it for my own reasons too you know, Soul-kun?"

"Hai, I know, but it still helped me, and for that I am grateful?"

__

_Hey, Frankie Stein's got me falling apart  
>The Draculaura's stealing my heart<br>Clawdeen Wolf can make me howl at the moon  
>Lagoona Blue's fishing this lagoon<br>Cleo De Nile, you're so beguile  
>Even though you act so vile (uh huh)<br>And Deuce has stone-cold style  
>These are my boos, my skeleton crew<br>A little strange, but so are you  
>Don't you wanna be a monster, too?<em>

Soul stood in the middle of the main room of Death Manor, watching as everything came together…He wanted to make sure that everything was right for when he told her. He smirked as he thought about how she brought him out of his shell, even though he had fought her all the way, until he realized that he was doing the same to her.__

_Oh, freaky just got fabulous  
>Everybody wants a piece of you<br>Best eyes Best smile, let's be realistic  
>Most characteristic, most hippin' horrific<em>

When he looked into her eyes, all he saw was the girl that stood by him through it all, even when she learned of his past. She didn't treat him any different because of the fact that his family was rich like the other girls did, well not counting Liz, Patti, and Tsubaki. She had the best smile too he mused, but he was too cool to tell her. All he had to tell her was that he loved her, and soon. She didn't think it, but she was pretty, no that isn't the right word she was breathe taking. __

_A sinister style, mystery with a smile  
>You're drop dead gorgeous, drop dead gorgeous!<br>This school gives me the creeps, but when I'm with my  
>peeps<br>You can't ignore us  
>This is where the ghoul kids rule!<em>

Soul was tired of hiding the notes that she got in her locker from the admirers in his own locker. He just wanted make sure that she was without a doubt not interested in him in the least before he let another guy near her. __

_Monster, Monster High  
>Monster High<br>Monster, Monster High  
>Come on don't be shy<br>The party never dies_

When Maka was done with helping the Not Class with their soul resonance she was not surprised in the least to find Soul waiting outside the door for her. What did surprise her though was the fact that he was in a suit. Confused Maka asked, "What's going on Soul?"

"We're going to a party."

"I don't have anything to wear," she said as she looked at her weapon with wide eyes.

"Liz and Patti are going to take care of that. Come on if we don't get going we're going to be late."

"Oh! Okay, I guess," the blond said softly as she was lead out to go to a party with her best friend. __

_Monster, monster high  
>Monster high<br>Monster, monster high  
>Freaky chic,and fly<br>Monster high  
>Where student bodies lie<em>

When she got to Death Gallows Manor she was taken from Soul at the door, and whisked so fast through the halls that she had whip lash when her captors, the Thompson twins, sat her down in a chair in front of a mirror. __

_M-O-N-S-T-E-R  
>Monsters, monsters, so bizarre<br>M-O-N-S-T-E-R  
>Monsters, monsters, yes we are<em>

_M-O-N-S-T-E-R  
>Monsters, monsters, so bizarre<br>M-O-N-S-T-E-R  
>Monsters, monsters, yes we are<em>

When Maka came down the stairs in a black dress, almost exactly like the one she wore in the Black room, Souls mouth went dry. His eyes didn't leave her form until she was standing right in front of him, her eyes larger than they seemed because of the light makeup that was on her face.

Maka stared at Soul and she noticed that he wasn't the only one that was looking at her for the first time. Her eyes though never left the crimson orbs that made her melt. The eyes of the person she loved with all her heart and _Soul. _

_  
>Monster high<br>Monster, monster high  
>Come on, don't be shy<br>Monster high  
>The party never dies)<em>

_Monster, monster high  
>Monster high<br>Monster, monster high  
>Freaky chic,and fly<br>Monster high  
>Where student bodies lie<br>We've got spirits, yes we do  
>We've got spirits, how 'bout you?<br>We've got spirits, yes we do  
>We've got spirits, how 'bout you?<br>_

When she was in front of him he leaned down and whispered into her ear as the first song came on, "May I have this dance?" Maka couldn't speak she felt as though this was some kind of dream, Soul never wanted to dance at public functions, she nodded in reply to his question. She reveled in the feel of his arms surrounding her as "Black Paper Moon" started to play. She looked up at him loosing herself in the music and his eyes. As they danced she didn't notice when they ended up on the balcony until the song ended and they stopped dancing. "Maka," Soul breathed.

"What is it, Soul," she asked her eyes full of curiosity.

"I have something that I have to tell you." Maka froze her eyes wide as she steeled herself for the worst. She felt sure that he was going to tell her that he was going to leave her, to be someone else's partner. "Maka, I love you," he whispered.

Maka started to cry, and as soon as he saw this Soul's arms came to wrap around her in a tight embrace as she sobbed into his chest. After a few minutes she breathed the words that she thought she would never be able to release form the confines of her heart, "I love you too, Soul." And that was all he needed to hear before he kissed her.

The sound of the two's friends sighing things like, '_Finally'_ and shouting things like, _'It's about flecking time!'_ When they broke apart of the kiss, Soul smiled and Maka returned the gesture by pressing their foreheads together as the next song came on and they danced the night away in each other's arms.

_(Ha ha ha)  
>(Knock 'em dead)<em>

**Moon-chan: Well, we found out what Soul did. He raided my stash of chocolate, and now he is knocked out. Shade, kind of brought my old base ball bat with her today (Sweat drop)**

**Shade: Hey, I wanted to beat something up, okay so deal with it. It was purely for my own enjoyment not because he took your chocolate.**

**Moon-chan: I know that.**

**Maka: (With Soul's head in her lap) Please R&R, I think that I have to take him to the Dispensary. **

**Shade: Oh! He'll be fine… Hope you all enjoyed the story.**

**Moon-chan: That's my line you little brat!**

**Shade: Uh-oh! I just made Onee-chan mad at me! (laughs then looks at angry older sister and runs) **

**Moon-chan: Before I go rip my sister a new one, sayonara until next time. **


End file.
